Un domingo para recordar
by AnaWaylandMellarkValdez
Summary: Cunado la madre y el hermano de Clary han muerto y todo parece oscuro y sumamente perdido, llegan los Ligthwood que vienen de Minesota, entre ellos viene el guapisimo pero traumado Jace, que pasara cuando estos corazones rotos se encuentren por fin...


**Bueno, recuerdan que les dije que también era fan de Cazadores de Sombras, bueno pues este es sobre ellos, este fic lo encontre en una aplicación de mi ipod sobre fanfiction, me encanto y moria por publicarlo pero antes lo tenia que traducir, no se quien es el autor, pero si lees esto quiero feliciatarte y pido perdon por no haberte pedido permiso pero tu historia es tan buena!.**

**Chapter 1.**

Jace.

Jace pensó mientras miraba su nueva casa. Dos pisos de lo que parecía arquitectura moderna. Comenzó a sacar las cajas de mudanza para ir metiéndolas a la casa vacía. Ese día era domingo. El siempre dice ''Domingos, el día en que Dios descansa y yo también'' Desafortunadamente ese día no seria posible. La familia Lightwood acababa de llegar de Minesota. Isabelle sentía como sus padres le habían traicionado haciéndole comenzar una nueva vida sin todos sus amigos. Siempre la reina del drama. Alec se lo tomo bien, a pesar de que iba por la naciona en Minesota, aunque no lo mostraba, el conocía a Alec y no estaba de Jace estaba bien , a el realmente no le importaba si se mudaban o no. Era el capital del equipo de Football, pero eso no era nada. Todos estaban haciendo sacrificios por Maryse. Minesota estaba inundado de recuerdos de el. Jace había estado frustado todo el camino, el simplemente no soportaba estar en un carro tanto tiempo, se ponía inquieto con cualquier cosa que encontraba, un mal habito se podría decir,Jace fue sacado de sus pensamientos por alguien que estaba maldiciendo a su espalda. Cuando se volteo se dio cuenta de que Isabelle veia su tacon en una mano y la bota en la otra. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la oscura cabellera de Alec entrando a la casa. Finalmente desquitando la frustación contenida con su hermana.

-Isabelle, nos estamos mundando, o vamos a ir a un desfile de modas, ¿No pudiste usar algo mas apropiado?-

Isabelle miro su tacon y luego a Jace. En sus ojos no se leia nada, lo que era escalofriante. Para Jace siempre habia sido facil leer a Isabelle, ella no era tan dificil. Era la chica con la que nunca te gustaria enojarte, pero muy en el fondo su corazon era blando. Coloco su pelo detrás de su hombro y envio una cuchillas a Jace con sus ojos.

-Bueno Jace ya sabes que mi lema es: Luce siempre presentable o te podrian confundir con Jace, ademas nos es que este vistiendo muy elegante!.-

Jace solo la miro con incredulidad, a ella y a sus carisimos jeggins y su blusa de una sola manga morada. Sin mencionar sus enormesbotas negras que le llegan a la rodilla, por supuesto.

-Mira, esta blusa esta totalmente pasada de moda igual que estos jeggins. Y estas escalofriantes botas las compre hace 2 meses. Si hubiese querdo ir elgenate me hubiera puesto algo sup…-

-Okay. Okay! Lo entendi- dijo Jace interrumpiendo el discurso de Isabelle. Antes de que ella tratara de exigirle que llevara sus cajas a su cuarto, el agarro un jersey de una caja abierta de su ropa y se fue. Paso al lado de Robert y le dijo que iria a dar un paseo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para respirar. El asintio y Jace se puso la capucha del jersey, ni siquiera intentaria llamar la atención de las adolesentes de Nueva York. Estaba mirando los alrededores, jamás habia estado en Nueva York y si alguna vez fue, el era muy pequeño y todavia no estaba con los Ligthwood. Las parte que habia visto de Nueva York estaban bien para el. El penso que en Nueva York eran demasiadas personas. Personas saliendo de boutiques y entrando a otra, para el que habia llegado de un pequeño pequeño pueblo, habia demasiadas personas para su gusto, pero tendria que aceptarlo. Maryse habia ido a la floreria, cuando habian empezado a bajar las cajas, a aquella nuva casa por que Maryse pensaba que necesitaba color. A Jace le gustaba asi, limpio, pero sabia que Maryse solo queria distraerse, ella todavia no superaba el incidente, no ahora.

Jace caminaba sin ningun proposito o meta, pasó por varia cafeteria y tiendas de comics, solo para tapar los recuerdos,los dolorosos recuerdos, acelaro el paso para atravesar a aquellos que pasaban por su lado. Se detuvo en seco sobre sus pasos, cuando vio a un puñado de gente vestida en negro saliendo de lo que lo parecia de un funeral. Otra ola de recuerdas lo golpearon, pero no se podia alejar, dos personas estaban agradeciendoa todos por venir. El primero, un hombre,cuyo misterio era bastante evidente en esos ojos azulesque trataban inutiomente esconderse de esas gafas, el vestia un abrigo negro y por la manera que tenia los hombros se notaba lo devastado que estaba. La segunda persona , era mucho mas chaparra, una chica, por lo que observo. Ella estaba vistiendo unos flacon jeans con converse y un enorme sueter negro. Se habia puesto la capucha para esconder su cara pero unos cuantos rulos pelirrojos se escapaban. Cuando todos se fueron, sus rodillas fallaron, loq ue la hizo caer, tomo su rostro entre su cara y empezo a temblar y a llorar. El hombre se sento a su lado y la abrazo muy cerca mientras ella lloraba. La escena que Jace tenia enfrente era muy intima como para que el la estuviera observando, pero simplemente no podia alejar sus ojos de la triste escena. De repente como si ella supiera que el estaba alli, hizo contacto visual con el. Su rostro estaba como entre sombras ais que lo unico que pudo ver fueron sus ojos, esos verdes ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por llorar. Luego se encontro a si mismo alejandose de la escena, regresando a casa. Pero estaba seguro de algo; nunca olvidaria esos ojos verdes. Nunca.

**Jujuju espero que el primer capitulo les haya gustado, nos leemos, favor de dejar su review.**


End file.
